The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices and electronic apparatuses using the same, e.g., digital cameras and video cameras.
In electronic apparatuses such as digital cameras and video cameras, an imaging semiconductor device is installed behind a lens (i.e., the lens is arranged in front of the semiconductor device). The semiconductor device is generally configured as described below.
Specifically, the semiconductor device includes a semiconductor substrate provided with a peripheral circuit region formed on the periphery of one surface thereof, and an imaging region formed inside the peripheral circuit region, and a transparent substrate arranged on the imaging region of the semiconductor substrate. The imaging region of the semiconductor substrate includes a plurality of photoreceptors arranged in a two-dimensional matrix array, a plurality of microlenses arranged on the photoreceptors, and a low-refractive-index film formed on the plurality of microlenses. The low-refractive-index film is formed to cover at least part of the peripheral circuit region formed around the microlenses (see, e.g., Published Japanese Patent Application No. H2-229453).